


New Pet

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 3, Drabble, M/M, drabble español, fireplace, hanniholidays, new pet, will's dogs - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: La pasión murio cuando vio esas astas.-----Día #3 de #HanniHolidays: Fireplace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)  
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)
> 
> Gracias a mi marida **Yareli** por ser parte, me dio media idea de este pequeño drabble.

Esa noche era particularmente fría, la primera noche mas fría de ese mes. La chimenea estaba encendida y cerca de esta estaba una mesita auxiliar en donde reposaban dos copas de vino ya vacías. La botella de vino había sido abandonada en la encimera mas cercana.  
  
Hannibal dejaba pequeños besos por el cuello de Will mientras este se acomodaba en el sillón. Sus pieles desnudas rozaban la tela del sillón, era un alivio que esta fuera suave.  
  


Los ahogados gemidos de Will llenaron la sala mientras Hannibal le embestía de forma errática. Estaba al borde del orgasmo. "No espero que hagas lo mismo...pero...," dijo Hannibal justo al final de su orgasmo, "...deseo tanto tenerte dentro de mi." mientras Hannibal salía de Will este se incorporaba e imitaba la misma posición que su amante. Su espalda se recargo en el respaldo del sillón, sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad de a poco...mientras ambos estiraban las piernas para quedar en mejor posición voltearon hacia el frente donde estaba un pequeño antecomedor. Justo al lado de la silla mas cercana a la encimera estaba un perro, bien sentando viendo hacia donde ellos, su mirada atenta estaba en ellos, en ambos; llevaba unas astas de color rojo en su cabeza.  
  


"Creo que debería de decir eso yo." dijo Will "Eres tú el que llega cansado de trabajar. Creo que soy yo el que debe de tener esas atenciones para contigo."  
"¿Will?" Hannibal se quedo viendo al perro.  
"Oh, si, por cierto, tenemos nueva mascota."

Y ahi fue donde toda la pasión murio. 

 

 

 


End file.
